The Legend of Facebook
by M. Night Zimzambam
Summary: The new 'Team Avatar' is on Facebook, and much craziness ensues. Because apparently Facebook was invented several decades earlier than it should have been. Rated for a reason.
1. Korra

**[A/N]**

**I couldn't resist… Given how often Facebook changes, a lot of what I wrote regarding notifications etc is probably wrong, but I can't be bothered going back to fix it.**

**So whose profile would you like to see next? I was thinking of doing one for Bolin, Mako and Asami. Tenzin and Lin are maybes, but I'm not sure how well that will work out.**

* * *

**Korra**

Lives in Southern Water Tribe, South Pole  
From Southern Water Tribe, South Pole

* * *

**Korra**

I'M the Avatar! You gotta DEAL with it!

**Tonraq** and **Senna** like this.

* * *

_Recent Activity_

Korra joined the group The Order of the White Lotus.

**Senna** and 6 others like this.

Korra added a job as Avatar to her timeline.

**Senna** and 30 others like this.

Korra and **White Lotus Grand Master #1** are now friends.

Korra and **White Lotus Grand Master #2** are now friends.

Korra and **White Lotus Grand Master #3** are now friends.

* * *

**Korra**

moving to some white lotus compound… this seriously sucks.

**Senna** Don't worry, sweetie. Your father and I will be nearby, and supporting you every step of the way.

**Korra** thanks mum

* * *

_Recent Activity_

Korra and **Katara** are now friends.

Korra and **Howl** are now friends.

Korra likes Waterbending.

* * *

**Korra**

Found a polar-bear dog cub out in the tundra. She's so cute! I think I'll name her Naga.

**Katara** and **Senna** like this.

**White Lotus Grand Master #1** You are the first person known to have tamed one of those beasts. I suppose Naga can stay in the compound.

**Korra** Thanks Old Fart #1! You're the best!

**White Lotus Grand Master #1** It's Grand Master #1.

**Korra** If you say so.

* * *

**Howl**

You seriously need to stop causing trouble and playing pranks on the White Lotus sentries.

**Korra** I didn't see you trying to stop me when I put fire flakes in their soup. Or when I 'borrowed' their radio. Or when I kept waterbending holes in the compound wall. You're just a partner in crime!

**Howl** Don't blow my cover. I need this job.

**Korra** Or when I hid in Sifu Katara's bedroom for like 5 hours.

**Howl** That wasn't funny. They had us searching for you the entire time.

**Korra** It was pretty funny.

* * *

**Korra**

Is now a waterbending master!

**Katara** and 6 others like this.

**Senna** I'm so proud of you!

**Korra** likes this comment.

**Katara** I am honoured to have taught 2 Avatars in my lifetime.

**Korra** You're the best sifu ever!

* * *

_Recent Activity_

Korra likes Pro-Bending.

**Howl** likes this.

**Tenzin** That 'sport' is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending.

Korra wrote "Was your son always such a stiff?" on **Katara**'s timeline.

* * *

**Korra**

Earthbending? Psh.

**Tonraq** and 10 others like this.

* * *

_Recent Activity_

Korra likes Earthbending.

Korra likes Firebending.

Korra wrote "I really think you guys are doing more harm than good." on **White Lotus Grand Master #1**'s timeline.

**White Lotus Grand Master #1**Nonsense. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements.

**Korra** I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind.

**Tenzin** It's for your own good, Korra.

**Korra** Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I should be out there. You know, maybe learning about the people who I'm supposed to protect?

**White Lotus Grand Master #1**…What you are saying is making too much sense. Therefore, it must be nonsense.

* * *

**Korra**

I kicked some firebender butt and I passed! 3 elements down, 1 to go!

**Katara** and 10 others like this.

**White Lotus Grand Master #1** Don't forget about what we told you today, Korra. You need to stop ignoring the spiritual side of bending.

**Korra** Ok, thanks, Buzz Killington.

* * *

**Katara**

Tenzin will be here in a few days, and he's bringing Pema and the kids with him.

**Korra** likes this.

* * *

_Recent Activity_

Korra and **Ikki** are now friends.

Korra and **Jinora** are now friends.

Korra and **Meelo** are now friends.

* * *

**Korra**

…FML!

**Jinora** Sorry, Korra. Maybe next time.

* * *

**Korra**

Goodbye South Pole. My destiny is in Republic City.

**Katara** and **Howl** like this.

**Katara** Good luck.

* * *

**Korra**

I'M STAYING IN REPUBLIC CITY!

**Howl** and 11 others like this.

**Ikki** are u coming 2 live on the island with us?

**Ikki** we can all train in airbending together!

**Ikki** and will u read me bedtime stories?

**Tenzin** As long as you behave yourself and don't get arrested again.

**Korra** Yes I am, yes we will, yes I can, and that totally wasn't my fault. Beifong's just bat-crap crazy.

**Tenzin** I wouldn't talk about her like that if I were you.

* * *

_Recent Activity_

Korra updated her location to Republic City, United Republic of Nations.

**Jinora** and 12 others like this.

**Howl** I'm so jealous. It sucks ass here in the South Pole.

Korra and **Tenzin** are now friends.

* * *

**Korra**

Hello Republic City. I am your new Avatar.

**Tenzin** and 60 others like this.

* * *

_Recent Activity_

Korra wrote "This is why facebook needs a dislike button" on Airbending's wall.

**Ikki** dance like the wind!

**Meelo** no be the leaf!rgiorgoiremfwoie2fo3gneomorngroimf

* * *

**Korra**

Meditation? Are you serious?

**Tenzin** It's important for your spiritual growth.

**Korra** you say spiritual growth, but all I hear is "blah blah blah"

**Meelo** is that wat we were doing 2day? i thort it woz naptime

* * *

_Recent Activity_

Korra and **Bolin** are now friends.

Korra likes Fire Ferrets.

**Bolin** likes this.

Korra wrote "Tell your jerkbender brother to accept my friend request already." On **Bolin**'s timeline.

**Bolin** don't worry about Mako. between you and me, he's a bit of a douche.

**Korra** Sounds about right. He drives me crazy!

**Jinora** Crazy in a bad way?

**Ikki** or crazy like u LIKE him?

* * *

**Korra**

Seriously, fuck airbending! I don't even…

**Senna** You just need to be patient, Korra. It will come to you.

* * *

**Howl**

What the hell were you doing playing in a pro-bending match?

**Korra** Just a little accident. But the Fire Ferrets kicked ass and got into the championship!

**Howl** and **Bolin** like this.

* * *

_Recent Activity_

Korra joined the group Fire Ferrets.

**Bolin** and 30 others like this.

Korra and **Mako** are now friends.

**Bolin** likes this.

**Korra** About time you added me, Mr Hat Trick.

**Mako** I added you to tell you to make sure you're at practise on time tomorrow morning. We start at 7.

**Korra** A.M.?!

* * *

**Hasook**

are you the girl who stole my place on the team? just letting you know youre a bitch.

**Korra** no offence, pal, but you sucked ass in the ring, and you had like 2 lines in the episode. cya, wouldn't wanna be ya!

* * *

**Korra**

The morning is EVIL.

**Bolin** We're the rookies, so we get the worst timeslot in the gym.

**Mako** And you're the rookiest of us all. We've gotta get you up to speed if we want to survive in the tournament. Deal with it!

**Korra** YOU deal with it!

* * *

**Bolin**

you wouldnt happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?

**Korra** I've got nothing. Why? What's going on?

**Bolin** We have to put up 30,000 yuans for the championship pot.

**Korra** Oh, wow. That sucks.

**Mako** Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do.

* * *

**Mako**

You seen Bolin?

**Korra** No. I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?

**Mako** I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations.

**Korra** Do you want a hand looking for him?

**Mako** No, I got it.

**Korra** Cool Guy, let me help you. We can take Naga.

**Mako** Who's Naga?

**Korra** I guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? I'll meet you at the city docks in 15 mins.

* * *

**Tenzin**

You didn't come home last night. Where are you?

* * *

**Mako**

I just wanted to say thanks for helping me find Bolin. And for everything else. I reported that Amon guy to the cops.

**Korra** Me too.

* * *

**Bolin**

Hey korra. Haven't heard from you in the past couple of days. Just seeing how youre doing? Oh and did you hear that creepy announcement from Amon on the radio last night?

* * *

**Ikki**

wat was with the weird ponytail man at dinner this evening? and y did he smell like a lady? and y did he ask u 2 come and play with him? and y did u turn him down? do u think its bcoz he likes u?

**Korra** Don't worry about it, Ikki.

* * *

**Bolin**

Missed you at practice this week.

**Korra** Yeah, sorry about that.

**Bolin** it's alright, we're probs out of the tournament anyway. Are you going to be at the island later? I want to come by and give you a present.

**Korra** A present? What for?

**Bolin** Um, maybe it has something to do with you SAVING ME FROM AMON

**Korra** oh that? That was no big deal.

* * *

_Recent Activity_

Korra and 50 others are attending Tarrlok's Gala.

* * *

**Tarrlok**

I'm glad you came around and saw the good you can do for the city now that you are a part of my task-force. I look forward to working together.

* * *

**Korra**

Amon, I challenge you to a duel. If you're man enough to face me.

**Tenzin** What in the hell do you think you're doing?!

**Korra** Don't try to stop me. I have to do this.

* * *

**Amon**

I will destroy you.

**The Lieutenant** likes this.


	2. Bolin

**[A/N]**

**Thanks to all for the kind reviews! **

* * *

**Bolin**

Works as Pro-Bending Athlete in Fire Ferrets.  
Lives in Republic City, United Republic of Nations  
From Republic City, United Republic of Nations

* * *

**Bolin**

Met a special girl today.

**Random Fangirl #1** and 60 others like this.

**Random Fangirl #1** i love u Bolin!

**Random Fangirl #2** i 3 him more!

**Random Fangirl #3** It's obviously me he's talking about!

**Random Fangirl #1** u wish

**Bolin** I was actually talking about a Water Tribe girl I rescued from Toza, but you're all equally special to me.

**Random Fangirl #3** and 30 others like this.

* * *

_Recent Activity_

Bolin and **Korra** are now friends.

Bolin likes Working Out.

Bolin likes Being Sexy.

* * *

**Korra**

Tell your jerkbender brother to accept my friend request already.

**Bolin** Don't worry about him. Between you and me, he's a bit of a douche.

**Korra** Sounds about right. He drives me crazy!

**Jinora** Crazy in a bad way?

**Ikki** or crazy like u LIKE him?

* * *

_Recent Activity_

Bolin likes Im only staying for 1 drink…fuck it lets get smashed.

Bolin wrote "you wouldnt happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?" on **Korra**'s timeline.

**Korra** I've got nothing. Why? What's going on?

**Bolin** We have to put up 30,000 yuans for the championship pot.

**Korra** Oh, wow. That sucks.

**Mako** Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do.

* * *

**Bolin**

Come one, come all, see Pabu the fantastic fire ferret as he crosses the Ladder of Peril... UPSIDE DOWN. It's all going down right now at Central City Station! Bring plenty of yuans.

**Skoochy** Seriously dude?

* * *

_Recent Activity_

Bolin wrote "Hey korra. Haven't heard from you in the past couple of days. Just seeing how youre doing? Oh and did you hear that creepy announcement from Amon on the radio last night?" on **Korra**'s timeline.

Bolin took quiz What Useless Annoying Pokemon Are You? and got Majikarp.

SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH! That's all you ever do. HURRY UP AND EVOLVE INTO GARYDOS ALREADY!

* * *

**Skoochy**

Hey Bolin. Would you say you and your brother have a ROCKY relationship? Get it? ROCKY?

**Bolin** Sorry, Skooch. Still not funny. Keep at it though!

* * *

_Recent Activity_

Bolin wrote "I'm glad you found someone, bro. I was starting to wonder if you were gay or something." on **Mako**'s timeline.

**Mako** Not cool, Bo.

Bolin and **Asami Sato** are now friends.

* * *

**Asami Sato**

I'm really looking forward to meeting you, Bolin.

**Bolin** likes this.

**Bolin** Me too!

* * *

_Recent Activity_

Bolin wrote "Missed you at practice this week." on **Korra**'s timeline.

**Korra** Yeah, sorry about that.

**Bolin** it's alright, we're probs out of the tournament anyway. Are you going to be at the island later? I want to come by and give you a present.

**Korra** A present? What for?

**Bolin** Um, maybe it has something to do with you SAVING ME FROM AMON

**Korra** oh that? That was no big deal.

Bolin wrote "It's so great that your dad decided to sponsor our team. We owe you big time." on **Asami Sato**'s timeline.

**Mako** likes this.

**Asami Sato** You don't owe me anything. I'm glad to help.

* * *

**Bolin**

The Fire Ferrets are in the championship tournament! Watch out competition, 'cause we are set to FUCK SHIT UP.

**Mako** and 40 others like this.

* * *

_Recent Activity_

Bolin and 50 others are attending Tarrlok's Gala.

* * *

**Bolin**

I can't wait to strut my stuff at City Hall tonight! Mothers, lock up your daughters, 'cause Bolin's out on the town.

**Asami Sato** and 30 others like this.

**Random Fangirl #1** Just take me now!

* * *

_Recent Activity_

Bolin wrote "Dude, what was with that press conference at the gala?" on **Mako**'s timeline.

**Mako** I don't know. I don't even know what to think anymore. We've just secured a spot in the Pro-Bending tournament, but now Korra goes and throws this task-force stuff on top of her airbending training. Is she even going to have time for the Fire Ferrets anymore?

**Bolin** Don't start, Mako. You saw what I saw. It's almost like those reporters forced Korra into joining that task-force. This Tarrlok guy seems like bad news. He's been trying to bribe her for the past week now. I tried to ask her about it at the party, but she kept dodging my questions.

**Mako** I'll talk to her.

* * *

**Asami Sato**

It was really nice to finally meet you.

**Bolin** Oh, thanks.

* * *

_Recent Activity_

Bolin wrote "Hey, cool party huh? Did you have fun?" on **Korra**'s timeline.

**Korra** Yeah it was great. Great fun. Really.

**Bolin** Cool. So about this task-force stuff, are you ok with it all?

**Korra** Sure

**Bolin** Really?

**Korra** I said I'm fine Bolin!

**Bolin** OK, but just know that I'm here if you ever want to talk.


End file.
